Core A will provide leadership for the overall Program Project in the daily execution of administrative matters common to the 3 projects and ImmunoAnalysis and Research Specimen Management Core B. The administrative needs unique to the individual components of the Program Project will be met from institutional resources. Core A will provide leadership, direction and administrative services for the purpose of enhancing research productivity and maintaining a stimulating environment conducive to the study of prostate cancer biology. The primary function of Core A will be to facilitate communication among the Project and Core Leaders through monthly meetings and between the program and 5 external consultants through teleconferences and annual meetings at Chapel Hill or Roswell Park. A major effort will be made to facilitate collaboration in translational research among investigators in the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and Roswell Park Cancer Institute. Program expenditures will be monitored and issues of grant management addressed by Administration Core A to optimize efficiency of interactions among the Projects and ImmunoAnalysis and Research Specimen Management Core B.